This invention relates to structural injection molded parts and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for forming such parts.
Structural injection molded parts are parts formed of an injection molded resin material with one or more sheets of reinforcing fabric or material embedded in the resin to enhance the structural strength of the part. Structural injection molded parts are finding increased application in many industries because they possess the moldability and formability characteristics of injection molded parts and yet have sufficient strength to enable them to be employed in applications where structural strength is critical. Whereas various methods and apparatus have heretofore been proposed to produce structural injection molded parts, the prior art methods and apparatus have been unduly complicated and expensive.